<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>melting by transgyaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649102">melting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgyaru/pseuds/transgyaru'>transgyaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgyaru/pseuds/transgyaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She first brings it up during after-sex cuddles one night, something that’s become routine for them. Haruka is wickedly talented with her fingers, in more ways than one, and Tomochika comes twice from her gentle touches, but there’s still that lingering thought in the back of her head, that feeling that she could be getting so much <em>more</em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanami Haruka/Shibuya Tomochika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>melting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that I write trans headcanons as an actual trans woman.<br/>This is my first time writing and uploading a fic in a LONG time so I’m kind of nervous. Haruka is a pre-op trans woman in this and some masculine-coded language is used for her at certain points, so if that will make you uncomfortable or dysphoric please proceed with caution!<br/>***Any “trap” or “futanari” comments will get automatically deleted***</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She first brings it up during after-sex cuddles one night, something that’s become routine for them. Haruka is wickedly talented with her fingers, in more ways than one, and Tomochika comes twice from her gentle touches, but there’s still that lingering thought in the back of her head, that feeling that she could be getting so much <em>more</em>.</p><p>Haruka’s head is resting against Tomochika’s generous breast, her fingers ensnared in her lover’s thick scarlet locks, their breaths in sync with one another. Haruka is wearing only a lacy lingerie set - the mint one, because she knows it’s Tomo’s favorite - and Tomo, nothing at all. Haruka can feel gentle vibrations in Tomo’s chest when the taller woman finally speaks.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind it, you know.”</p><p>Haruka lifts her head. “Wouldn’t mind what, Tomo-chan?”</p><p>Tomo brings a hand to her face, a curved knuckle brushing along Haruka’s defined, flush cheekbones. She drags her fingers through Haruka’s soft peach locks and the composer nearly purrs, the motion made especially pleasant by Tomo’s long, well-manicured nails. “Taking things a step further,” she whispers, cupping Haruka’s chin in her hand.</p><p>“By further, you mean…”</p><p>Her sentence is swallowed against Tomo’s lips before she can finish it. The idol flicks her tongue against her girlfriend’s lips, cheekily requesting entry, and Haruka complies, parting her lips and allowing Tomo’s tongue to move against hers. Tomo savors the taste of Haruka’s chapstick - is it mango or passion-fruit? She can’t really tell, but it’s a flavor she automatically associates with Haruka, which is why she likes it so much.</p><p>When she recedes, she can’t help but to giggle at the smear of fuschia her lipstick has left against Haruka’s mouth. She brings her arms around Haruka’s neck, smiling at her radiantly. “I want us to make love, Haruka,” she mewls, her voice as sweet and sultry as she can make it. She then quickly adds, “If you’re alright with it, that is.”</p><p>Haruka’s face is suddenly matching in color with her hair. She chews her lip, still stained from their earlier kiss. “I’m… Are you sure? I wouldn’t… I don’t want to make you feel like you have to, or…”</p><p>“<em>Ha</em>-<em>ru</em>-<em>ka</em>.” Her name flows musically from Tomochika’s lips in a staccato. Even in moments like this, she sings.</p><p>Haruka’s hand is caught in hers, and a gentle kiss is pressed to her wrist. “If I wasn’t okay with it, I wouldn’t have gotten together with you in the first place.”</p><p>Tomochika knows that Haruka has a dick. She knew it before they got together; before they began to recognize their feelings for one another, even. Haruka was planning to tell her the truth eventually, she really was, she was just waiting for the right moment. But she didn’t lock the bathroom door one day, Tomochika entered ignorant of the fact that Haruka was just stepping out of the shower, and then the secret was out, on the universe’s terms rather than her own.</p><p>Tomochika wasn’t upset; she hadn’t even looked particularly shocked. She simply bowed her head in apology and told her “I’ll let you finish what you were doing in here!” before taking her leave. When Haruka emerged from the bathroom minutes later with her head wrapped in a towel and wearing that cute pink pajama set, she could think of nothing else to do than to sheepishly ask if Tomochika was disgusted by her, or at the very least mad that she kept it from her.</p><p>“I’m mostly just embarrassed that I saw you naked,” she admitted with a shrug. “But I think that would be the case regardless of what you have down there. If anything, this just explains why you never have any tampons or pads when I ask if I can borrow one.”</p><p>They shared their first kiss a year later, and their first sexual encounter came a month after that. Tomo has since learned that Haruka’s stupidly good at giving head, and that she need only use two fingers to push the idol over the edge. But she also learned that Haruka prefers to be on the giving end of things - and by “prefers to be,” it means Haruka is strictly a giver. Each time Tomo reaches for the swell in Haruka’s cute lace panties, her hand is hastily removed and instead brought to rest on Haruka’s stomach. Tomo doesn’t push it, she would never do anything to her princess that her princess doesn’t want done, but part of her worries that Haruka is denying herself any sort of gratification for Tomo’s sake rather than her own.</p><p>“I.. I guess that’s true,” Haruka mumbles. “You knew I was trans before you knew you liked me, right?”</p><p>“That’s right.” Tomochika smiles, brushing Haruka’s bangs from her face. “So things shouldn’t be any different now.”</p><p>Haruka yelps when Tomo pulls her in by fistfuls of salmon hair - more out of surprise than pain, as Tomo’s careful not to grip too hard or tight - and buries her face into the other girl’s shoulder. A trail of feather-light kisses begin their ascension along Haruka’s collarbone and up her neck, making the pianist laugh.</p><p>“T-Tomo-chan… that tickles…”</p><p>“You’re ruining the moment,” the other woman huffs. She grins when her mouth reaches a spot that elicits a moan from her girlfriend rather than a giggle, and begins to lightly suck.</p><p>“Mm… Tomo…” Haruka’s short nails dig into the skin of Tomo’s shoulder, leaving tiny crescent moons in their wake. “W-Wait… I don’t have anything…”</p><p>“It’s okay; I’m on the pill,” Tomochika assures her. She wraps her arms around Haruka’s waist, flipping her until the smaller girl’s body is resting on top of hers rather than side-by-side. Her hands begin to fidget with the elastic of Haruka’s lacey panties - the composer doesn’t resist, as she has so many times before. “Are you okay with this?”</p><p>Haruka nods. That’s all Tomo needs before the panties are peeled away from Haruka’s forgiving hips and begin to travel down the smooth curves of her thighs. Haruka is hard already. It isn’t big, more substantial in the thickness department than in length, but Tomochika still thinks it’s perfect just because it’s Haruka’s, and Haruka figures there’s no use getting self-conscious over something she’s not going to have forever, anyways.</p><p>Slender fingers wrap around Haruka’s shaft, and a pleasured whimper rumbles from the composer’s throat. When was the last time she was touched there? She was a virgin before she met Tomo, and she hasn’t even masturbated in probably over a year. She forgot just how good a delicate caress could feel on an area she likes to pretend doesn’t exist most of the time.</p><p>“Hm… do you know what my first thought was when we got together?” Tomochika asks, speaking casually even as she begins to pump.</p><p>“Nngh… what?” Haruka replies between breathy moans.</p><p>“I thought, oh thank <em>God</em>, I don’t have to get rid of my acrylics.”</p><p>Haruka actually laughs at this, the tuneful sound blending in with all her pleasured groans as Tomochika continues to work her magic on Haruka’s attention-deprived member. Haruka’s golden eyes are squeezing shut, her teeth digging into her lip almost strong enough to draw blood, and she’s going to reach her limits at any moment now.</p><p>“T-Tomo… fuck, I’m gonna…”</p><p>Haruka comes without giving a further warning, streaks of white landing all over Tomo’s flat stomach. Her eyes have turned up towards the ceiling, and she’s so dazed and high from the bliss that she doesn’t notice until she catches her breath.</p><p>“O-Oh gosh, I’m so sorry, Tomo, I-”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Tomo laughs. “I didn’t take you for the cursing type, though.”</p><p>Haruka blushes deeply. “I didn’t mean to… it just… felt really good…”</p><p>Tomo sits up, not bothering to clean Haruka’s mess off her belly, until she’s the one on top, straddling the smaller girl’s thighs and holding her by the nape of her neck. It’s the first time Tomochika has ever taken full control, but somehow it feels so right to Haruka. She feels a flutter in her chest when she sees how Tomo’s garnet eyes are shimmering at her.</p><p>“I’m gonna ride you now, okay?” Tomochika has such a kind heart; she’s always considerate of others, always making sure nobody around her feels hurt or upset or uncomfortable. It’s things like this that make her Haruka’s very best friend in the entire world, but also the only person Haruka would want to see tangled in her sheets, red in the face and stifling moans behind her hand.</p><p>Haruka nods. “P-Please… do it, Tomo.”</p><p>Gripping the composer’s shoulders for stability, Tomo smoothly eases herself onto Haruka’s erection. It has no problem sliding in with how wet she already is. The smaller girl lets out a gasp when she feels her head popping into Tomo’s dripping cavity, and as the rest of it slides in with ease all she can do is shudder.</p><p>“D-Does it feel good, Tomo?”</p><p>The far-off look in Tomo’s ruby eyes and the tongue rolling past her lips should be enough of an answer, but she nods anyways. “Mm… Mhm. It’s <em>really</em> good, Haruka. It’s so good…”</p><p>Haruka brings her fingers around to lightly trace the small of Tomochika’s back, a place she <em>knows</em> is an erogenous zone for her. Tomochika chokes back a gasp; then, she begins to bounce.</p><p>Haruka can’t recall a time in her life where anything else felt as good, as satisfying, as Tomochika’s sodden cunt clenching around her as she gleefully slides up and down Haruka’s throbbing length. She begins to roll her hips rhythmically in concert with Tomo’s movements, the other girl’s muscle pulling her in as it tightens. Haruka knocks against that <em>one</em> spot, that spot that she’s brought Tomo to so many orgasms with just by using her hands, and the red-haired woman cries out, tossing her head back and wincing as her jaw drops in ecstasy.</p><p>Long, pointed nails drag down Haruka’s bare back like a cat’s claws on a curtain. It’s undoubtedly going to leave a mark later, but Haruka doesn’t care. The telltale signs of Tomochika’s arousal begin to ooze out from where the two of them are joined, lubricating Haruka’s shaft and dripping onto her thighs. Tomochika can feel the burn of pleasure building up in the deepest pit of her stomach, the muscles in her legs tightening as her body prepares her for something incredible.</p><p>“H-Haruka… I’m going to…”</p><p>“I think I’m close, too,” Haruka murmurs sweetly.</p><p>With a well-placed bite against her neck, Tomochika is done for. Haruka’s name is a breathless sigh on her lips as she comes hard against her girlfriend’s cock, harder than she has in ages. Haruka trembles as she feels Tomo’s juices splattering against her; she can feel her own release approaching.</p><p>“T-Tomo…” she squeaks, curling her fingers around the fiery red locks. “Can I… Can I come inside you?”</p><p>Tomo shakes her head. “Can you pull out first, please?”</p><p>Haruka nods in understanding; any other time, she would kiss Tomo tenderly and tell her that of course it’s fine, she loves her so much and will do anything she wants, but she’s too caught up in the thrill of fucking her, of <em>truly</em> feeling each other and merging their bodies for the first time, to manage words. Haruka kisses her lips lightly before removing herself from the other girl and releasing all over the space in the mattress next to her.</p><p>Their rough, ragged breathing seems suspended in the air between them as the world slowly rights itself again. They don’t talk for a long moment before Tomo pulls her in, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Warm lips ghost over the space between Tomochika’s breasts.</p><p>“Are you okay, Tomo?” she finally asks after a few minutes, her voice soft and gentle.</p><p>“Never better,” Tomochika breathes, her features glowing with a loopy smile. “How are you feeling? Are you dysphoric at all?”</p><p>“Um…” Haruka shrugs. “Not really, to be honest.”</p><p>“Good.” Tomo kisses the top of her head. “I, um, I’m sorry about making you pull out… I mean, I am on the pill, but accidents still happen, you know? And with both of our careers I just thought-”</p><p>Haruka stops her with a firm kiss, petal-pink lips crushing against the bright magenta ones. “It’s fine, Tomo-chan. It’s a pretty big risk to take. I can’t blame you for being cautious.” She sighs as they melt into the mattress together, the silk of their sheets coming up around them.</p><p>“And, um…” Tomo strokes her hair lovingly. “What we just did… we don’t have to do it <em>all</em> the time, you know. Like, if you’re ever feeling dysphoric and just not in the mood to be touched there… just let me know, okay? I want it to be just as good for you as it is for me.”</p><p>“Mm.” Haruka smiles as she leans up to kiss her. She knows Tomo would never push Haruka beyond what she is comfortable with, and for that, she loves her. “Thank you, Tomo-chan.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>